


Still Innocent

by theatremusicbookworm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatremusicbookworm/pseuds/theatremusicbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How?” Brienne's voice was so soft he thought perhaps he had dreamed it.<br/>“What?” Jaime chanced a glance up. She was watching him intently. Her blush had faded a bit.<br/>“How?” she repeated, firmer this time.<br/>“How what?” He sat up a little straighter. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? She smiled meekly and looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap once more.<br/>“How… would you kiss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Innocent

The reflection of the flames glittered in her brilliant blue eyes. Jaime watched Brienne silently from his seat beside her before their campfire. She was far away, her eyes glazed over. It had been a trying day. It had been a full day since their narrow escape from the monstrous creature that had once been Catelyn Stark. They both had the wounds to show for it and they hadn’t dared stop before now. After tending to their numerous cuts and bruises they’d sat beside the fire and hadn’t budged since, not speaking and rarely catching the other’s eye.  
Somewhere in the distance behind Jaime he could here Podrick shuffling through the undergrowth looking for more branches to fuel their small fire. Jaime cleared his throat trying to draw her attention, but to no avail.  
“Brienne,” he murmured weakly, his voice gravely from disuse. She blinked twice, seeming to shake herself from her thoughts.  
“Hmm?” She didn’t look at him at first, instead staring at the fire, then down at her hands before finally looking up to meet his gaze. “Yes Jaime?” He tilted his head to the side, taking in her haggard appearance.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Fine,” she answered shortly, looking down at her hands again. She stretched her long fingers and then clasped her hands once more.  
“You always were an awful liar.” Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. He’d struck a cord.  
“Jaime I-”  
“I didn’t mean-” Their eyes met briefly. He looked away first this time. “I’m sorry. Poor word choice.” He muttered to his boots.  
“Jaime I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough to-”  
“Don’t apologize. Like I said, you _are_ an awful liar.” Her mouth fell into a small ‘o.’  
“You knew?”  
“I knew. I also knew it had to be for a good reason. I know you.” He didn’t see the small smile that pulled at her lips. Hesitantly she placed her hand over his fake one. He smiled at the simple gesture.  
“I missed you Brienne.” He looked up, meeting her eyes once more. She smiled sadly. Tears threatened to spill from those lovely eyes of hers. The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. “I could kiss you.”  
“What?” she choked, half between a sob and a laugh. She blushed scarlet. Still so innocent. That much hadn’t changed about her in the least. He chuckled and averted his eyes once more.  
“Forgive me. The fatigue is finally setting in I think.” It was silent for a moment, aside from the crackling of the fire and distant crunching of Pod in the wood.  
“How?” Her voice was so soft he thought perhaps he had dreamed it.  
“What?” He chanced a glance up. She was watching him intently. Her blush had faded a bit.  
“How?” she repeated, firmer this time.  
“How what?” He sat up a little straighter. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? She smiled meekly and looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap once more.  
“How… would you kiss me?” The end of the question came out as almost a sigh. Jaime caught himself with his mouth hanging open in surprise. Perhaps she wasn’t quite so innocent. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well… umm…” A wicked grin graced his stunning features. Oh how he would make his wench blush. “Well,” he cleared his throat, starting stronger. “I would start at your lips. Light at first, then a bit deeper, with tongue.” Her expression was hard to read. Her eyes stared straight ahead into the fire as he spoke. He caught her wetting her lips. “Then,“ he smirked. “I’d kiss along your jaw line and down that long neck of yours.” She sat up a little straighter, lengthening her neck. “Then I’d kiss along your collar. Sucking… marking you for my own...” A hand came up to the collar of her tunic, almost protectively. He watched her curiously. Perhaps he’d gone far enough.  
“And then?” she whispered, almost desperately. He raised his brow. _Much_ less innocent.  
“Then,” he half laughed. He ran his tongue over his teeth. “I’d travel a bit further south. I’d kiss your pretty little teats.” He put emphasis on the last ‘t.’ He could feel himself growing warm. “I’d tease and suck at your nipple.” She hadn’t broken yet, just kept staring straight ahead. Perhaps her cheeks had some color, but that could have been from the heat of the flames. He waited on baited breath, trying to make her break. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes, dropping her head.  
“Yes?” her voice was higher than usual. His jaw dropped but he grinned despite himself.  
“Brienne-”  
“Go on.” She whispered the command through gritted teeth. Jaime took a deep breath, trying to keep his same smooth tone. He inched closer to her. She did not look up. He reached across himself and placed his hand upon her stomach.  
“What are you-” She jerked away in surprise but he pulled her close again.  
“Then,” He looked her right in the eye as he went on, determined to win this little game. “I’d kiss down your stomach.” His fingers trailed downward, feather light. She let out a shaky breath, making him smile mischievously. “Down your navel,” his hand traveled lower. Brienne’s eyes shifted to over his head. He reached up and wrenched her jaw down, her eyes meeting his again. He leaned in closer and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Then I’d finally reach your wet, hot c-”  
“You don’t think we’d be able to find any rabbits out here do you?” Jaime sprang away from Brienne as Pod tramped back to their little campsite, firewood in hand. Jaime chanced a glance at Brienne. She looked positively stunned. Her lip trembled and she was breathing heavily.  
“Are you alright Se- m’Lady?” Brienne coughed then looked down at the ground, her head almost between her knees.  
“Y-yes. Fine.” Her voice was higher than Jaime had ever heard it. He bit his lip trying to keep the laughter from escaping. He could see the scarlet from her cheeks creeping down her neckline.  
“I um… think Lady Brienne is a bit worn out.” Yes. Jaime thought with satisfaction. Brienne was still _quite_ innocent.


End file.
